The prior art is replete with post pullers for removing same from the earth, but few have addressed the particular aspects that the present invention relates, viz., to pull a wooden post of a given cross section even though such posts may be surrounded by unstable ground conditions yet have the capability to also be able to pull broken post stubs encased in concrete from the post hole. That is to say, in pulling wooden posts of a given size, I have found that topography around the post may be extracted, may be sloping, wet and the like which severely limits such post pullers of which I am aware. Those pullers may become inoperative as the fulcrum sinks in wet ground or the weight of the post is too large. In addition, where the post below ground level has been encased in concrete, such posts above the concrete but below ground level, become weak due to the action of moisture, termites and the like. Such post often break during extraction. As far as I am aware, such pullers of the prior art do not have the capability to extract such post stubs while simultaneously be able to pull a full length, continuous post from the ground.